Hope it Gives You Hell
by Overlord Rousdower
Summary: 'Roses are red, violets are blue... if I had a brick, I'd throw it at you.' A Bounty Hunter with a weird name who's sometimes disinclined to the actual 'hunting' part of her job title, and an emotionally unstable 'Sith Lord' who's sometimes as intimidating as he's made out to be and other times prone to severe temper tantrums... what more could you ask for? (Kylo Ren/OC)


**AN: If you're looking for a serious story you should probably go.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own nothin' except for my OC who as of right now exists for the sole purpose of making Kylo Ren miserable.**

 **_|O|_**

Silver eyes peered closely at their Target; an unsuspecting Lannik male… who just happened to be doing some peering of his own. His head was poking around a corner and he was staring warily at the skirmish taking place in the distance.

The silver eyes briefly shifted to the fight.

 _Tch_.

 _First Order_.

The eyes rolled, and the owner of said rolling eyes turned back to her Target, who…

…wasn't there.

"Shit!"

Her head frantically poked further around the corner, in vain hopes of spotting the Lannik- to no avail. Snatching up her E-11s, she stomped out into the street. Figures that she'd look away for ten seconds and the little rat would run.

Katri may be a Bounty Hunter… but the less actual 'hunting' she had to do, the better.

It's not that she was 'lazy', per se… just…

Disinclined?

She muttered under her breath as she jogged down the main road, glancing down side streets and alleys in hopes of spotting the stupid Lannik. If he actually made her resort to _climbing,_ she'd quite possibly think twice about taking him _unharmed_.

Luckily for Katri, he slunk back into sight… though it was much farther up the road and perhaps just a _tad_ too close to the- now unsurprisingly victorious- First Order troopers (they seemed to be occupied with working their way down the street, searching houses for something… or someone? who knows what they're doing) She groaned under her breath. Why was he so _close_ to them? Was he suicidal? Was he just stupid? Was he working with them?

Sidling up till she was about ten or fifteen feet behind him (he was leaning against a wall and trying to look innoceent), she crouched down behind a large, decorative pot of some sort, and reached down to unhook her handy-dandy baton thingy (that she never did bother learning the actual name of), flipping the settings to somewhere between 'hurts like a pinch' and 'crispy' as she did.

Hopefully it would be enough to knock him out… then again, hopefully it wasn't enough to fry him.

She shrugged, poking her head over the top of the pot, squinting, and aiming carefully for right in between the Lannik's shoulders.

"You there!"

Katri jumped, almost dropping the stupid baton on her own head. At first she thought she'd been spotted, but unfortunately that was not the troopers were beelining towards her Target, blasters aimed directly at him… Meanwhile his eyes were bugging out of his head and his 'innocent stance' froze into one that just looked... stupid.

"Oh no.. no, no, no…" She started cursing under her breath

If there was one thing Katri hated, it was getting involved with the First Order… but… for some unknown reason the Lannik had a hefty price on his head.. hefty enough to give her the incentive to march over and snatch him from under their… noses? Helmets?

She casually rose up from behind her large, decorative pot, causing both the troopers and her target to turn and awkwardly stare at her. Katri smiled, propping her rifle on her shoulder and pretending like she _wasn't_ just hiding behind a pot.

"Good afternoon, gentleman!" She addressed the troopers with a mocking salute. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I need this man here to come with me. Nothing to worry yourselves about, it's just that a _friend_ of mine would _very much_ like to speak with him." She winked at the Lannik, and comprehension must have dawned on him, judging by the look of muted horror on his face.

Nobody moved for several seconds, before the trooper closest to her slowly lifted a hand to his comms.

"This is SK-7527, we have a-"

"Nope!" Katri swung the butt of her E-11s towards his head, where it slammed into his helmet with a _thud_.

Naturally, everything proceeded to happen at once, and (as tends it tends to in moments like these) everything slowed. The first trooper flopped to the ground while the second trooper aimed his blaster at her face, and she ducked reaching up and twisting it out of his hand.. At the same time her target was making a wild dash for it…

Unfortunately for both him _and_ Katri, the corner he was wildly dashing towards was the _very same_ corner the rest of the trooper squad decided to turn around in that very moment…

Oh, and who just _happened_ to be at the head of said trooper squad?

The Hunter gaped in abject horror as (still in slow-motion, for some inexplicable reason) the Lannik, aka her Target, aka _12,599 credits,_ face-planted right smack into the chest of one of the most feared men in the galaxy.

 **A/N: I felt the sudden need to write something ridiculous and since TFA has been on my mind for the past few days Kylo Ren is my new victim.. Knowing me this will probably definitely turn into Kylo x OC but i don't know. I don't even have much of a plot i'm just rolling with this lol.**

 **Updates will not be frequent since i shouldn't even be posting this because i i have sO MANY OTHER THINGS IN PROGRESS.**


End file.
